


The beginning and the end

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffeh, Gen, Kid Thor, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's first days in Asgard are not the easiest. He likes: Mummy. He doesn't like: everyone else. Thor tries to win his little brother's affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning and the end

One day a screaming baby appeared in the palace, loud shrieking sound alarmed Thor. He thought it was a wild animal, wounded and frightened. He wanted to see it, secretly hoping it was a dragon. It was not, the bundle was small, too small for a dragon. The angry creature was presented to him and described as his brother, Loki. Thor could not hide his disappointment. However, the baby was not ordinary. It was much worse than any other child of Asgard.

Soft features and delicate skin gave the wrong impression, promptly corrected by dramatic wails and kicking. The baby's legs were short and plump, looked so sweet yet lying on his back, the boy would kick every person naïve enough to lean over him. Thor was attacked every time he tried to entertain the baby. The mission was unexpectedly complicated, Loki did not seem to grasp the idea of toys, Thor showed him wooden bricks and swords and colourful books, none of them appealed to the little one. Neither did stories Thor told him. Mummy explained that Loki was too young to play with him. Perhaps that was the reason of Loki's constant irritation- he was bored.

The only person Loki accepted was Mummy. When he cried, Mummy would cradle him in her arms and the whole Asgard sighed in relief, a blissful silence at last. However, it also meant that none of Thor's drawings or brick towers received praise. Mummy devoted her time to the baby, saying he was too tiny to do anything on his own. Thor knew that, his brother was fed and bathed and dressed by others. He wished he could help Mummy but Loki protested against that loudly, left alone with Thor he would choke on his sobs, scared that he lost Mummy.

Loki spent his days on Mummy's lap, chewing on anything he could catch with his tiny hands. Most often it was his foot or Mummy's fingers, Thor did not mind that choice but then Loki discovered a new purpose of Thor's toys. All of them well-chewed and covered in drool. Thor got mad, not only did Loki refuse to play with him but also he ruined the toys. Thor took away his possessions, maybe they could be fixed, leaving weeping Loki behind. When he came back with a bunny Mummy made from pieces of white fur, Loki was still bawling. He did not like the soft bunny, it became quite clear when he smacked Thor repeatedly, glaring at him hatefully.

Very rarely was Loki clean and dry. He drooled in a truly obnoxious manner, on anyone that was near him and on every object he could fit in his mouth. His neck and chest were always wet, his hands clammy. Without any consideration, Loki would grip Thor's arm or leg, smearing the drool on his older brother, giggling when Thor whined in disgust. It amused Mummy, she did not care if Loki got her wet. Even when Loki began crawling and his saliva-covered palms gathered dirt. The baby took that as an opportunity to expand his menu- he licked the dirt off his fingers. Probably it was less repulsive than his awful habit of drinking the bathing water. Warm soapy water. 

One day Loki started crying and could not stop. He sobbed, his face red, chest heaving. Nothing helped, not even sweets. He wasn't hungry, he wasn't sleepy, Mummy thought he was ill. Relaxing herbal infusion was spat out on the floor, a calming, lavender bath only fueled Loki's anger. A constant, wailing sound shook the palace. Pappa pointed out that perhaps that was unavoidable and then said something like 'adaptation' and 'shock'. Soon after that, Pappa disappeared and so did servants, leaving Mummy alone with the hysterical baby. Thor overheard them, they refused to get near _that child_. That's how Loki was referred to, _that child_. 

After two days, Mummy was exhausted. She stopped holding Loki and put him in his crib. The baby naturally expressed his displeasure by dramatic screaming. Thor saw her sitting on the floor, next to the crib, muttering something. Once she noticed her firstborn, she rose to her feet and ask Thor to stay with Loki for a bit.

'Just two-three minutes, I need a moment for myself,' her voice was hoarse from the fatigue and before Thor nodded his agreement, she was already in the hallway. 

Thor took a close look at his brother. Loki was tired, too, sad and unable to soothe himself. Thor knew how unpleasant it is to be sick. He wanted to cheer Loki up. Without much thinking, he picked the baby up, Loki held onto him, still crying. No one stopped Thor, he left the palace with the baby. He had a plan. The Bifrost, the rainbow bridge, it would interest Loki and make him forget about the ache he was experiencing. 

It was exactly as Thor predicted. Loki stopped sobbing so abruptly it was almost comical. His eyes widened in disbelief, he wanted to touch the pulsating rainbow. Thor put him on the bridge, making sure that Loki was not getting too close to the edge. Finally he made Loki happy. The cheeks were still glistening with tears but the baby was definitely enjoying himself. He crawled, stopping from time to time to slap the bridge with his tiny palms to catch the flickering lights. Thor let him play till Loki yawned, he was ready to rest. Thor took him back to the palace.

Loki fell asleep in Thor's arms. Thor was confused, was he supposed to carry the baby to his bedroom or stay where he was, waiting for Mummy? Loki's slow breath's on his neck, Thor was proud of himself, he knew Loki would like him eventually. Sleeping on his chest, that was a clear sign of trust. 

He walked very carefully, trying not to move his brother. Mummy was calling them. Thor approached her quickly, in fear she would wake up the baby. Mummy froze when she saw them, Loki quiet and unmoving. 

'Is he dead?' She whispered, as if she didn't want to hear the answer. Thor smiled, he would never let that happen, and told her about the bridge. He was scolded for taking Loki there, although half-heartedly, after all the little one was safe and calm. 

 

Centuries later, the memory of it returned. Thor recalled the day he soothed Loki's tears on the Bifrost, he thought about it hanging from the bridge, watching Loki crying. Thor tried to say that it happened before, that he knew how to help him. Despite Loki's deeds, they were still brothers, Thor was willing to forgive him everything. Too late, he saw the resignation in Loki's eyes.

'Is he dead,' Mother asked again.

'Yes,' replied Thor and wept.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Archive is fucking ALWAYS down for maintenance and because of that, I lost a three paragraph draft of this fic. I had a mild nervous breakdown. That hurt.
> 
> Isn't that awful that in both 'Thor' movies Thor gets over Loki's death after like 2 minutes?


End file.
